List of Strategies
See also Category:Decks - Please move them all here, we can't have two Lists of Strategies, can we? Feel free to post any new decks that you have created here, we need more ideas! Mono-Decks (All cards must be of one element) Air *Blitzing Dragons *Flying Owl's eye Aether * Anything You Can Do, I Can Do * Untargetable Darkness *Dark Leech *Gargoyle - Devourer (No rare card / Un-upgraded) *Level 3 Grinder - Life Drain (Un-Upgraded) *Mono-Darkness *Vampire Lifedrain (Upgraded) Note: Upgrades Optional *Vampire Rush (Upgraded) Note: Upgrades Optional Death *Charlotte's Web *Death Rush (Hardcore lvl3, Expensive) Earth *Earth Battle Deck *Earth Creature Rush *Pillar Killer (Upgraded) Entropy *Abomination spam *Cards waster *Mono Entropy *Padawan Pete's Expensive Endgame Entropy Deck *Pure entropy *Entropy dragon+shield Fire *Dragons' Rebirth *Fire Speed Deck (good for beginners) *Mono-Fire *Mono-Fire Rush *High-Rise Fires * Phoenix Immolation Rush (good for farming elders/non-upgraded) Gravity *Flying Elephants *"Gravity's Always Pushing You Down!" *Gravity Mono Deck *Padawan Pete's Expensive Endgame Gravity Deck *Devouring Armagios (Al3 Farmer and cheap! Life * Spirits of the Forest *Grass Rush *Mono-Life Aggro *Feel the adrenaline (Oh,and the poison too....) *Padawan Pete's Expensive Endgamers Life Deck *Poison / Life Gain *Dragons and Scorpions *Mitosis frogs Light *Mono-Light *Another mono-light Time *Anubis Immortifier *Hourglass Control Water *Mono-Water Speed deck *Toadfish Swarm *Nymph Rush *Dragon Rage Duo-decks *Ablazion (Fire/Gravity) *Accelerating Titans (Air/Gravity) *Aether/Life Mastery *Aether/Water (Upgraded) *Antimatter Anticipation (Unupgraded) (Entropy/Water) *Black Fractal (Darkness/Aether) *Blessed Scorpions (Time/Light) *Blessing/Otyugh (Light/Gravity) *Blue Hourglass Deck (Time/Aether)(Final Redemption Deck) *Bond of Health (Life/Water) *BoneSon (Death/Water) *Bonewall Pure poison (Dark/Death) *Burn and Heal (Fire/Light) *Butterfly Nymphomania (Water/Entropy) *Counter-Rainbow (Upgraded) (Earth/Gravity) *Cruzader Vampire (Upgraded) (Dark/Light) *Dark Denial/Delay/Drain(Dark/Light) *Dark - Skelies (Dark/Death) *Dark Earth Deck *Dark Rush (Dark/Aether) *Dead Rising (Death/Gravity) *Devourers of Earth (Darkness/Earth) *Devourer/Vampire Army Rush (Dark/Aether) (Life Mastery/Great level 3 Grind) *Devitiosis or Vamperdenaline (life/dark) *Dimensional Scorpions (Time/Aether) *Dissipation Forest (Entropy/Life) *Dissipation Shield Drainer (Orthodox) (Earth/Entropy) *Dive/Parallel Universe (Air/Aether) *Dolls on Overdrive (Gravity/Dark) *Dragon Blessing deck (Dark/Light) * Drainer Deck (Orthodox) (Dark/Earth) *Dune Scorpion Rush (needs upgraded card - chaos power) (Entropy/Time) *Duo, Gravity/Earth *Earth Nymphomania (Water/Earth) *Entropy / Darkness Shut-Down *Entropy Life gain (Aether/Entropy) *Eternium (Earth/Light) *Fahrenheit Annihilation (Fire/Air) *FFQ (Life gain, unupgraded) (Air/Life) *FFQ (Orthodox) (Air/Life) *Firebolt Deck (Fire/Time) *Firewall of Death! *Fire/Gravity Graviton Deck (Upgrade) *Fire and Life (Upgrading) *Flying Arsenics (Death/Light) *Forest Scarabs Deck (Life/Time) *Fractal Lightning (Aether/Death) *Gravitational Armor (Earth/Gravity) *Gravity and Aether Defense *Gravity Butterfly (Entropy/Gravity) *Gravity/Earth *Growth/Freeze (Life/Water) *Holy Warden (Earth/Light) *Hope Eternal (Aether/Light) *Hyper Vamp Tweak (Darkness/Life) *Ice Skeleton (Death/Water) *Icy Venom (Death/Water) *Immortal Dragons (Time/Aether) *It 's time for your death! (Time/Death) *Lava golem army (Earth/Fire) *Level 3 Toadfish Deck (Air/Water) *Level Three 50% Mastery (Life/Light) *Light / Farenheit (Upgraded) *Light/Fire Cremation (Towerless) (Upgraded) *Light Rush (Life/Light) *Locust (Time/Aether) *Lots of poison (Death/Water) *Lycanthrope's Control (Entropy/Darkness) *Malignant Cell and Empathic Bond *Malignant Cell Harvest (Air/Death) *Mandelbrot's Dragons (Air, splash Aether) (Unupgraded.) *Mega Colleny (life, air) *Minimize and Maximize (Aether/Gravity) *Mito-Devourer (Life/Darkness) *Momentum Aether (Outdated as of 1.1) (Aether/Gravity) FARMS FALSE GODS!!! *Mutating Spider Deck (Aether/Entropy) *Mutation of Serendipity (Entropy/Light) *Neurotoxin Control (Gravity/Time) *Nightmare and Ghost of the Past Shutdown (Time/Dark) *NQ Swarm (Water/Gravity) *Nymph Queen Rush (Water/ Life) *Overrun (Aether/Time) *Owl-City (Death/Water) *Pharaoh Swarm (Gravity/Time) *Poison, poison, and more poison (Death/Water) *Reverse Time (defensive strategy) (Time/Aether) (Note: This deck may include other elements, like Andtrophy, Dine, Leather, Might, Bark and Admire.) *Running Out of TIME (Time/Gravity) * Rustler/Miracle Mastery (Life/Light) *scarab/safe (Time/Other) (Note: This can be considered as a mono deck) *Scarab Deck (Time/Gravity) *Scorpion Ez-Deck (Life/Gravity) *Scorpion Ez-Deck (Life/Gravity) (Upgraded) *Scorpion Sanctuary (Light/Time) *Seeing Double (Entropy/Time) *Seism Rush Deck (Earth/Time) (Upgraded) (Note: Upgrades Optional) *Seraphim Destroyer (Fire/Splash Light) *Singularity/Mutant (Dark/Entropy) (Upgraded) *Solar Rush (Fire/Life) *Spark Catcher (Aether/Death) *Spark Scavengers (Aether/Death) *Speed Poison (Death/Water) *Streamlined Firefly Queen deck (Air/Life) *Steam Machine/ Water Rush (Water/Fire) *Super Armagio (Earth/Gravity) *Super Vampire (Dark/Life) *Time Rush (Time/Splash Death) *Time for Aether! (Aether/Time) *Total Eclipse Shutdown (Aether/Dark) *Virus Sacrifice (Death/Aether) *Voodoo Field (Entropy/Darkness) * Boiling Water (Fire/Water) Note: Contains Photons and Sparks for Sacrifice (Unupgraded except for Desiccation) Trio-decks *Accelerating Voodoo Curse (Dark/Gravity/Light) * Aflalarity Mutation Deck(Entropy/Death/Life) *Chaos Bond (Entropy/Life/Darkness) *Death Scorpion Rush (Aether/Dark/Death) * Death and life master *Devourer Fractal Healing Lockdown (Aether/Dark/Life)(Unupgraded) *Dimensional Poison (Aether/Death/Water) * Discord Hole (Entropy/Gravity/Air) *Drainer Deck (Modified) (Dark/Earth/Time) *Dual-Dragons (Help with Playtesting is welcome) *Fallen Rustler's Mitosynthesis (Entropy/Life/Light) *Fire Bolt Rush (Fire/Light/Time) *Fire (Immolation) (Aether/Fire/Gravity) *Flying OE/Bone Wall (Air/Death/Light) *Fractal Firefly (Aether/Air/Light) *Fractal Shut-down (Aether/Dark/Earth) *Fractal Voodoo (Aether/Dark/Entropy) * Heaven's Army(Life/Light/Fire) *Holy Light (Quantaless) (Upgraded) *Hourglass Mutation (Entropy/Life/Time) *Malignant Scavengers (Air/Death/Light)(Upgraded) *Mega Attack Builder (Aether/Air/Light) *Mitosis Scarab (Gravity/Life/Time) *Mountain (Aether/Earth/Gravity) (Upgraded) *Mummy Swarm (Death/Gravity/Time) *Poison Flayer (Water/Death/Aether) *Puffy Adrenals (Death/Life/Water) *Schrödinger's Life & Death (Death/Entropy/Life) *Schrydinger's Bones (Entropy/Death/Water) *Speed Mutation (Entropy/Light/Aether) *The Blessed Vampiric Voodoo doll (Aether/Dark/Light) *The Scarab Swarm (Aether/Death/Time) *Trio of Tears (Water/Darkness/Life) * 7 life dragons (Pillarless)(Requires some upgrades)(Life/Light/Wind) Very life heavy Quad-element decks/Rainbow Decks *Aggro Rainbow *Cannibal *Creatureless Killer *Darand's Rainbow Dragon Rush (Fast and Aggressive) *Dissipation Shield Drainer (Modified) *Earthquake Rainbow *Emphatic Cell Mutation *Fallen Doll's Mutation *FFQ (Pillarless) *Focus Force by FGee (Upgraded) *Graboid Nova Aggro Removal *Growth Mutation Deck *Growthsplosion * Guard of Patience *Hourglass/Rainbow Deck *Ignition Nymph Deck *Immolation Golem Rush (Pillarless) *Immortal Elves *Instosis *Killed all but one god (mutation) *Lava-Lava deck (Upgraded) *Level 5 Farmer *Lightning's Revenge (Upgraded) *Multiple Weapons Strategy *Mutation Deck *Neurotoxin God-Killer *Neurotoxin Rainbow *Nhan1st Fun Boom deck *Nytu's beginner god killer Note: Cheap *No-Land Stompy *Nova Rush *Otyugh/Bonewall *Photosynthesis Mutation Deck *Pillarless Voodoo *Poisonous Sun *Power Universe (Upgraded) *Nova Rush for Top 50 Grinding * Quantum Nymph Deck *Rainbow Aggro Growth Rush *Rainbow Army *Rainbow Control (Upgraded) *Rainbow Dragon Deck (Upgraded) *Rainbow Dragon Rush *Rainbow Fake God Farmer *Rainbow Jumble Mix *Rainbow Killer (Upgraded) *Rainbow_lv5_grind_mastery. (No upgrades) (JK) *Rainbow of Defense (Upgraded) *Rainbow 'Zeal' (Upgraded) * Rainbow (God-killer) (Upgraded *Scarab Cannon (Doesnt work) *Scaredgirl's Rainbow (Upgraded) *Scavenger Deck *Singularity Chimera *SKULL's Rainbow (good for pvp in bronze) (Upgraded) *Small Starter Rainbow *Speed Rainbow (Upgraded) *Swiss Army Rainbow (Upgraded) *The Horribly Slow Yet Unrewarding Lv.0-Grinder *The Devil Deck (Upgraded) *Unupgraded Ragequit Deck *The Integrity (Very hard to get the cards!!!) * Rainbow (God-Killer) Note this deck is a half-blood farmer ._. (Upgraded) * Sustainable Enhancement (upgraded) *